Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers for use in forming a folded portion at an end edge portion of a panel, in particular, relates to an improvement of bending pliers comprising: first and second plier bodies connected together to be turnable relative to each other in mutually intersecting intermediate portions thereof by use of a pivot shaft, the first and second plier bodies including first and second holding arms formed on one-end sides of the first and second plier bodies, respectively, the first and second holding arms respectively having first and second claw portions formed in their respective tip end portions and configured to hold a panel which is to be bent by hemming and the like, and first and second handles formed on opposite-end sides of the first and second plier bodies, respectively, and configured to open and close the first and second holding arms.
Description of the Related Art
Hemming pliers are known as disclosed in Japanese utility model application laid-open No. 57-108863.